


The King's Court

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, King Loki, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du bist müde, und schläfst auf Lokis Thron ein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Court

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The King's Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671463) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Du gingst deinen Weg zum Thronsaal, um nach Loki zu sehen. Du warst so müde nach einem langen Tag und du wolltest nur ein wenig mit ihm kuscheln und Schlafen gehen. Doch da er nun König war, hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit für dich. Oder zumindest sahst du es so.

„Loki?“ riefst du. Der Thronsaal war leer. Du seufztest und gingst hinüber zu seinem Thron. Er verbrachte viele Stunden damit, hier zu sitzen und immer mehr und mehr Leute anzuhören, während du last, oder kämpftest, oder sonst was tatest, um dich beschäftigt zu halten. Du vermisstest die Zeit, die du mit Loki hattest verbringen können. Du setztest dich auf seinen Thron und seufztest.

„Ich ruhe nur ein wenig meine Augen aus,“ gähntest du. Du rolltest dich auf dem Thron zusammen, schlossest deine Augen, und schliefst ein.

…

Loki kam herein, sah dich auf seinem Thron schlafen und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Seine Wachen, die ihm gefolgt waren, begann zu dir zu gehen, um dich zu wecken, und dich wieder in dein Zimmer zu schicken.

„Wartet,“ sagte Loki. Er zog sein Cape aus, und lief zu dir hinüber, „Weckt sie nicht,“ sanft legte er das Cape über dich.

„Aber mein König, Ihr habt bald eine Audienz …“

„So?“ fragte er, „Lasst es uns ein wenig … moderner machen,“ Loki lachte. Die Wachen sahen sich gegenseitig an, zuckten mit den Schultern, und gingen dann ihren Pflichten nach.

…

Du wachtest später auf, fühltest die Wärme von Lokis Umhang auf dir. Du lächeltest sanft, bis du Stimmen hörtest. Dann erstarrtest du. Du realisiertest, dass du nicht alleine im Raum warst, und du hattest Angst, dass Loki wütend werden würde, dass du auf seinem Thron eingeschlafen warst. Du setztest dich auf, nur um ein dir bekanntest Paar goldener Hörner zu sehen. Derjenige, der sie trug, saß auf der Treppe.

„Ich verstehe die Schwierigkeiten, die Ihr und eure Arbeiter habt-“ sagte er. Du hörtest nicht, auf den Rest. Du realisiertest nur, dass du genau in der Mitte einer Audienz warst und Loki zu deinen Füßen saß. Sie hatten eine 'informelle' Sitzung. Verschlafen riebst du dir über die Augen und wartetest geduldig auf Loki, das er fertig sprach. Sobald die Leute gegangen waren, standest du auf und gingst in Richtung der Tür, zogst Lokis Cape mit dir.

„Wohin gehst du?“ wollte Loki wissen. Du erstarrtest und drehtest dich langsam um, um zu ihm zu sehen.“

„Ich … ins Bett?“ sagtest du, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich auf deinem Thron eingeschlafen bin. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich heute einige Minuten mit dir verbringen könnte,“ Loki lief zu dir und schlang seine Arme um dich.

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Es war süß,“ sagte er und küsste deine Stirn, „Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich bin genau so müde wie ich denke, dass du es bist,“ du lächeltest und kuscheltest dich an seine Brust, als er dich aus dem Thronsaal führte, das Cape immer noch um dich geschlungen, wie eine Sicherheitsdecke.


End file.
